


Fandom (Fanfic) Drabbles

by Daniel_ii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Reader, No Sex, No Smut, Non binary Reader, Other, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Non Binary, Prompt Fic, Supernatural - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_ii/pseuds/Daniel_ii
Summary: I like writing based on prompts of my favourite shows, so I hope you like reading them.





	1. Helping hand (Non-binary kid named Tyler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sam and Dean but you loose a friend

Winchesters… yeah I know about them, the good the bad and the in-between when the lines are so blurred you’re unsure who’s good and who’s bad and in those moments you realise there is no line between good and bad.

I had met Dean Winchester first, on odd circumstances talking to my best friend Layla about what happened to her dad, I had questioned his morals, who wouldn’t he looked official but something told me there was more to him, a dark and wild look his eyes told me this was below his pay grade. Layla’s dad had been killed, decapitated he wasn’t a nice man and he hadn’t been nice to Layla or her mom, so frankly I was glad he was dead not that I would tell anyone that.

Dean kept coming back to ask questions he visited again, and then the third time another guy was with him he introduced himself as Agent Stiles, He was the same had a dark look about him, something he was hiding. They questioned Layla again and then me.

“Sorry, but my partner said that you’re always with Layla, do you live together?” Agent Stiles asked, I had never bothered to talk to them and they never bothered to ask me any questions,

“I’m her best friend, she just lost her father what do you expect me to-“ Layla touched my arm, and I sighed “No we don’t, I’m just staying over helping Layla and Ms. Butterfeild with moving” I finished, they then asked why they were moving, Agent Stiles was his brother I gathered from the way they worked it definitely had a sibling vibe, something I missed often. 

I knew more then I should have, of course, I searched them up and nothing came up, I searched through forums until I found older pictures of them wanted by the FBI under the names Samuel Winchester and Dean Winchester, I knew those names they had done so much carnage but also saved people. They were sitting in the middle of the good and the bad, seen as good guys as heroes but also seen as wanted criminals. So I told Layla, I showed her everything I found out and that got her killed, and that was my fault. She went after them, and she got killed.

They were hunters, her dad had been a hunter she had found out, he went dark side and Layla and her mom refused to believe it, so someone took him out, she assumed it was them but it wasn’t they were trying to help her- help us. I didn’t seem them after that, but I heard the stories, how they saved the world. How they were always at the centre of the chaos and always somehow victorious, rumours of death and coming back circled but were dismissed when you saw them together again. Joined by an ‘angel of the lord’ named Castiel.

I was surprised to see Dean leaning against his car, seemingly waiting with Sam and the Angel in the car, He spotted me as I was walking out trying to hide with my friends.

“Tyler!” Dean said still leaning on his car, people whipped their heads in his direction and I sighed walking over, they had taken my best friend, they didn’t even find her body. I leant against his car ignoring Sam staring at me.  
“Why are you harassing me at school?” I asked hushed, he smirked. 

“Get off my baby,” He said, I assumed he was talking about the car so I stopped and moved to the trunk and sat on it, he glared at me and I noticed Sam smiling through the windshield. 

“What do you want Agent Murdock?” I mocked, I noticed the angel in the car and he was judging me, I stared at him for a moment. 

“Your friend thought we were more, we- I came back to apologise,” He said opening the door so I could get in with the angel, I sighed and got in. The angel was weird. 

“Dean, why did you let them in?” Castiel asked I sighed.

“I don’t know angel why did you blow up a building?” I snapped back, Sam whipped around “You’re not the only one who hacks into stuff” I stated leaning back and crossing my arms, I had picked up hacking on the way as I kept tabs on them, clearing databases and helping them out occasionally but Sam did leave a fingerprint so I erased it. 

“How do you know about us, I’m sure Layla wasn’t the one who figured it out,” Dean said, driving, now don’t get me wrong I loved cars but him driving while increasing his anger is not a good mix. 

“I told her, who you were not what you did, it’s not my fault,” I said, looking out the window. 

“I'm sensing something happened” Castiel picked up on that, well at least the angel was smart. 

“Yeah, she went after them and never came back,” I said glaring at Dean through the mirror, he sighed and Sam sat up. 

“Some Hunters attacked us as we were talking with her, they shot her and we took them out” Sam explained, I wiped at my face. It was my fault I had hoped she went done fighting but no she had been a blind shot. I was so stupid, I let her go. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Castiel said, I looked at him he looked like a kid in a trench coat. His eyes were once full of wonder but now dulled and spaced out, he was a soldier of an army long gone. I felt bad for him, what he had gone through, going through. 

“I'm sorry about your friend,” Dean said, he looked at me in the mirror.

“What did you want me in the car for?” I asked ignoring him,

“You’re in danger,” Castiel said “I will-“ Dean cut him off, 

“We will drive back to the base where you will be safe” He promised, I sighed crossing my arms. I guessed I had no choice. That’s how I became the new Kevin, I had heard about the boy profit who died, his mother died later. I was their base help, and I was happy.  
So yes I knew the Winchesters and yes I had crossed my lines too, I couldn’t tell who was bad and who was good, all I knew was the people killing for fun were on both sides and I was trying my damn hardest to save the good people.


	2. Tension - (A non-Binary kid named Tyler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated

“DEAN!” I yelled over the yelling which just created more noise, I sighed getting in between the boys they were acting like Knuckle-heads in need of a time-out. “SAM!” I yelled, Dean threw a punch and Sam pushed Dean, I groaned. I didn’t know what to do, 

“You can’t treat Tyler like that Dean, they are not some slave you can push around!” Sam snapped, I grabbed his hand yanking back managing to pull him back. 

“Oh yeah, well I don’t see a problem, they haven’t said anything” Dean snapped back, still going at each other, I pushed at Sam. Trying to separate them.

“Were supposed to be the good guys Dean” Sam snapped back, I huffed pushing Sam and Dean getting their attention

“Neither of you can act like adults, can you? sit down and stop throwing punches like teenagers, unless you wanted to be treated like a little kid!” I snapped glaring at both of them, Sam wiped his mouth and flopped into the chair, I sighed in relief and Dean sat down away from him, like a kid. They were so immature sometimes fighting over the smallest things. “There is a vampire nest in Manhattan, Kansas, Dean if you want you can go help the hunters there” I stated, he raised an eyebrow at me “Help not fight” I emphasised on the helping.

“Ok,” He said heading to grab his stuff, I sighed sitting down at least one problem was solved. Sam stared at me for a moment before getting up. 

“Sam” I called, he stopped turning around “Where is Castiel?” I asked, 

“He’s gone, Dean yelled at him,” He said before walking off, I sighed. I got up heading to grab a book anything to keep my mind off of the tension in the bunker. I didn’t like it, and I guessed neither did Cas. Who would have thought an angel that commanded armies didn’t like arguing. 

“Hey Kiddo,” Dean said sitting down next to me, I looked up at him surprised to see him still here. 

“Dean? What are you doing here?” I asked putting my book down, his smirk disappeared. 

“I cut down the vamps like you asked? It’s been a couple of days kiddo” He said, I looked at him confused, I’d only been sat here- I noticed the stacks of books. I sighed I guessed I was spaced out ago. 

“Yeah sorry, been spacy,” I said thumbing at the thread at my pants, I wondered where Sam was, I couldn’t see or hear him. 

“I'm sorry about treating you like that,” He said, I smiled

“No chick-flick moments” I teased, he smirked patting me on the back and getting up heading to the kitchen “Dean, do you know where Sam is?” I asked he shrugged. 

“Probably sucking on some demon” He offered, I sighed and got up stretching and following Dean to the kitchen, Cas sat at the breakfast bar, I sighed at least Cas had returned. 

“Hey Cas, you alright?” I asked, 

“Yes I am fine, do you know where Sam is?” He asked me, I looked at Dean who shrugged, he always knew where his brother was. That was something I could always count on, Cas seemed to notice something. “Dean, do you know where Sam is” Dean sighed slamming his bacon onto the frying pan. 

“Yes ok, he’s in the dungeon doing something, don’t ask what” I groaned and got up, we had no use for that area now other than to grab a file and even then they didn’t need to grab it, I always did.

“Sam?” I called sticking my head through the door, Sam sat on the floor reading. 

“Here,” He said waving looking up, I smiled and he smiled back. 

“You need to talk to Dean, you can’t ignore him forever” I started walking in and sitting next to him. Sam stared at me for a moment, before closing his book. That was something we had in common. 

“Yeah I know,” he said staring at the open door, 

“How are you?” I asked he smiled placing his hand on my shoulder.

“I'm ok Tyler,” He said smiling and got up and helped me up, I thanked him and we headed to the kitchen, I had never seen the boys apologise to each other so I had no idea how this was going to go. 

“Sammy” Dean greeted, holding out a cup of coffee Sam smirked and took it sitting down to Cas, I guess that was the Winchester apology.


	3. Knocked out (A non-binary kid named Tyler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dean still thinks your a kid? How do you feel about that?
> 
> Note; I don't often use they/them rather more using their name. To me, it feels more connected but you might not feel that way and that's ok.

Being knocked out when it’s your millionth timeout slaying vampires like Buffy is bad, But being knocked out and then waking up to see Sammy and Dean staring at you smirking is even worse but to add to that, waking up in a cell with Sam and Dean smirking at me is way worse. It means I owe them, and I hate that because it gives the opportunity to get me to go stupid shit. 

“Don’t worry Officers Gills, we’ll make sure this juvenile is escorted” Sam said, the officer unlocked the cell and I sighed holding out my hands, he cuffed me. I could get out of them but I really wanted to leave, Dean grabbed my shoulder smirking the whole way out of the Precinct, Why did I always have to get caught? 

“You messed up Kiddo,” Dean said opening the door, I sighed and got in the back. I slipped out the cuffs with my bobby pin, I sighed as Sam got in the front with Dean. 

“Yeah I messed up, it’s not my fault that I’m smaller than you guys” I snapped at them leaning back, glaring out the window. 

“You nearly just got sent straight to Juvy apparently you aren’t the clean whistle you claim to be” Dean mocked, I crossed my arms. “And we haven’t even taught you how to get out of cuffs,” Dean said proving his point, 

“Ever heard of the internet you dinosaur?” I mocked back, Dean chuckled a hard edge to it, I decided to shut up. 

“So what did you do?” Sam asked turning so he could look at me. 

“Wouldn’t you know?” I asked him, he sighed at me. 

“Not our jurisdiction” He stated firmly

“You don’t have any jurisdiction” I snapped, so what I was caught I had been before except I didn’t have Sam and Dean, I was 17 after all, I had a lot of fun with Layla, spray painting and stealing cars, we were minor crime experts. Stealing was normal, it was all fun. These guys did the same except they were doing it on a major scale. 

“So was it theft, High jacking, what?” Dean asked his ‘dad’ voice coming out, I groaned laying across the back of the Impala, “Feet off” Dean snapped, I groaned again annoying him, god he was such a dad sometimes. I had a dad, I didn’t need 3 more. Even Cas and Sam had started doing the same, parenting me. I wasn’t Claire, I didn’t go out trying to kill myself constantly, I thought ahead. Made a plan before severing heads. 

“I stole 1 car, painted a few buildings and borrowed a few things that weren’t mine,” I said just hoping they’d stop bugging me, it was still a while until we got to the motel, 

“Anything else or is that it?” Dean asked tapping his fingers against the steering wheel I sighed. 

“Ok maybe more than a few things and maybe a few cars, anything else Dad?” I asked him, he froze. Sam looked at me smiling a little bit. The Impala was quiet the whole ride back after that, I grabbed my stuff and checked out only to be smack right back into the silence. “Ok out with it, what’s the problem?” I snapped, Dean shot me a glare. 

“Oh jee Kid I don’t know maybe it’s because you didn’t tell us you had a world record for the number of crimes before 18” He yelled, I huffed. 

“Geez sorry, I asked!” I snapped back crossing my arms. Sam smiled a bit, obviously enjoying the bickering. I wasn’t.

“Tyler, listen you could have told us at least,” Sam said being the big grown up he is, they were no worse than me. At least I hadn’t nearly started the end of the world like 50 times, I just stole cars. 

“Well I tried to mention it, but you two have been too busy bickering” I retorted sick of the fighting, I didn’t give up on my life just end up in a bunker with 3 males who bicker all the time. It was quiet again after that, We made it back to the bunker and Dean locked the doors, I groaned hitting the seat. 

“No taking out it on the car” He snapped at me “I don’t know what’s going on with you, you’re acting like a child” Dean continued. 

“Yeah so what, they deserved it, all those people had done something wrong, raped a kid, hurt someone. Murdered their wife, I wasn’t some criminal looking for a kick Dean!” I snapped my breath coming out ragged, 

“You aren’t the law Tyler!” Dean shot back, 

“I had to give them something back, I wanted to be the law I did but too many people got in the way, you wouldn’t understand,” I said gripping the handle, bag in the other. The impala got quiet, 

“You know who whines?” Dean asked, looking at me in the mirror. “Babies,” He said

“Well guess I’m not the only one” I snapped hitting the lock and the door popped open as I fled into the bunker, Cas followed after me asking if I was alright and wanted a hot chocolate since he figured out what the buttons did. 

“Yes please, thanks, Cas!” I yelled as I fled to my room, I sighed slamming the door and leaning against it. I wasn’t some kid anymore, yeah they were older hunters, knew more I did. They were legendary, tales were told about them to kid monsters and I just couldn’t see it. I wasn’t a kid anymore.

I was going to prove it.


	4. Bobby's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is placed in Season 1) You meet Jessica Richards, Bobby's not so normal Daughter.

Mom raised me right, taught me how to fight, how to take care of myself, how to take down some cocky bitch in a bar who gets too close. Taught me manners, how to ‘act like a lady’. How to flirt my way out of a situation, how to treat people right. But that didn’t prepare me for a conversation I didn’t expect. 

“Hey, Jess, your dad’s back in town” Row called as she grabbed a newspaper and sitting in front of me, concern on her face as I paused. My dad, I hadn’t met my dad, mom mentioned him and talked about him when I asked but I didn’t have an undying need to find him, I had everything I had here. Friends, a family. 

“That’s cool” I muttered stabbing my waffle which was now soggy. I sighed pushing it to the side, “So I’m guessing you know where he is and what he looks like” I said looking at her, a smile broke out on her face.  
“Of course, Gossip queen over here,” She said pointing at herself, I sighed smiling.

“I’m not calling you that, spill the beans” I urged her, just to get it over with so I could continue with my day. She grinned and clasped her hands together almost bouncing in her seat. 

“Sure Jess, Jess” She teased, I let out a sigh and she waved me off “His name is Bobby Singer, he lives about 20 minutes away from here at Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard,” She said proudly, I paused. I thrummed my fingers against the table in thought, I had nothing to say to the man who birthed me and left after I was born. Staying with mom until she gave birth. 

“Thanks, Row” I muttered as Alyssa the diner owner came waltzing over and Row was gone in an instant. 

“She still has chores to do!” Alyssa said stomping her foot and heading back to the counter, I let out a sigh rubbing my face. I pulled my hair out and re-tied it, I called mom and told her what I knew about him and she told me to go see him, that I should at least know what my father looked like. So that’s how I was driving to Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard, how I was staring at the sign and staring at the wrecked cars. I let out a sigh and walked around the cars. I rubbed my hands against my jeans and let my hair out, before tying it back up half way and standing in front of the door, I paced the porch nerves running through me. I let out a sigh and knocked on the door. There was a long pause before I heard a noise and then the door opening. A guy with short brown hair stood there yelling at a guy similar to him but taller with longer hair. 

“Damn it, Sam, you can’t just go off like that!” He snapped, 

“Dean, girl?” He said cocking his head to the side, I froze up. 

“Uh, hello I’m looking for Bobby Singer,” I said, just as an older guy walked in, he paused. “I’m Jessica Richards,” I said, he perked up looking me up and down “My mom is Julia Richards” 

“Hey Bobby, didn’t you stay with a chick named Julia?” Dean asked, my fingers twitched in annoyance,   
“Yeah, I did, but I ain’t seen her for a few years,” he said still shocked staring at me. 

“Been more than a few years, I’m your daughter” I said pushing my way into the old house, Sam stared at me tears lining his eyes, I glanced at the kid who reminded me so much of a puppy. He looked like he was in University from the books littering the place. Everyone froze, I wrung my hands together as they stared at me in shock. 

“No you ain’t” Bobby spoke, denying it. I paused, anger flaring. 

“Oh yes I am, you deadbeat!” I snapped raising a finger at him, Dean pressed me against the wall anger radiating from him, I let out a huff and kicked out his knee, he faltered, and I pushed him so I was pushing him against the wall. He laughed, I pressed harder and his laughing quietened. 

“Let him go,” Sam said stepping up, unshed tears behind his eyes. 

“Fine” I snapped letting go of Dean and stepping back, there was a moment before Dean lunged at me, I strafed to the side and he crashed into the stair railing. Sam came at me, I ducked down and he barrelled over me, I let out a breath as Dean came at me with a blade, I dodged grabbing his forearm and thrusting it at him catching his shoulder, he let out a pained hiss and I used his weight to pull him to the ground, he landed hard and I gasped for arm as Sam hit my back winding me. I whirled around he had Deans blade, I stared at him as he stared at me. I moved first ducking and taking out his knee with my foot, I rolled to the side as I hit hard taking down the giant puppy. I didn’t want to hurt them. I grabbed the blade from Sam’s hand. 

“Stop!” I yelled just as Dean got up hate glowing in his eyes “You want to know whether I was one of them?” I asked slicing my hand, the Crimson ran down my palm and onto the floor, it stopped dripping and my hand healed. “There you go,” I said tossing the blade at Deans feet. Bobby stood there in shock. 

“You are Julia’s kid, she taught you well,” He said carefully walking over to me, I let out a breath.   
“She’s a werewolf, Bobby” Dean butted in

“A good werewolf, a different kind. I came across Julia a hunter werewolf looking to kill all the bad werewolves, she was amazing taught me almost everything I know about them” He said looking at me, a smile appearing on his lips. I felt like he hadn’t smiled in a long time, it was almost foreign to him. 

“She still is, we’ve wiped out most of them,” I said, Bobby smiled clapping me on the shoulder before hugging me, I let out a sigh. I hadn’t realized how much I wanted this, a hug from my own father.

"Welcome to the family then, Jessica," Sam said, a tear escaping from his eyes. I smiled

"Thank you, Sam"


End file.
